Some electronic devices include a graphical display system for generating and presenting graphical objects, such as strings of text and drawing shapes, on a display. A user of such devices may interact with the graphical display system via a user interface to move a displayed graphical object to different positions on the display. However, currently available electronic devices may limit the ways by which a user may move certain portions of a displayed graphical object on a display relative to certain other portions of the displayed graphical object.